Wolf Fever IV Cloud of Hell
by Doodle142
Summary: Book 5 of now 8. Cloud - the son of Taylor is getting a little crush on Wolfs daughter Sarah, and to make things worse, Fevered People, Dark Wolf, and an old enemy are getting in the way! Its up to cloud to bag the bad guy, get the girl,and save the day
1. Reform

_**WOLF FEVER **_

_**IV**_

_**CLOUD OF HELL**_

"_**I love you Sarah" "I know…"**_

_YOUR HELL AWAITS YOU…_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I use for reference in creating this piece of work.

AUTHOR"S NOTE

This picks up right after Wolf Fever Zero, except Cloud and Sarah haven't fallen in love yet. It unfolds as Cloud and Sarah's love story as Wolf and Taylor give up their sword days and pass them on to their children. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Reform

Cloud sighed, bored of waiting. He sat up and saw the WolfSaeiga still in its clamp, pressing down hard as the blade was heated. Cloud rolled his eyes and flopped back down. The WolfSaeiga was being repaired, the shard that Wolf and broken from it re-edged. After all Cloud had done, he still couldn't get it to form into the "light as a feather" reverse blade sword that his father wielded. He sighed again and looked up into the trees. He was in the middle of the newly grown forest that had sprung up about a few months ago. It's been at least a few years since Wolf and Taylor had returned from the rescuing of Kiara and had given up their sword days. Cloud looked down and scratched his 18 year old chest, yawning loudly. His body had grown into a slim, regular body with some muscles. His hair was dark brown blond and long, going down to his lower back and covering his shoulders. It was untamed, uncombed, and uncut, just the way he liked it. From the top of his furry mass, two triangular brown ears poked up through his hair. They twitched as the wind blew gently around him. He wore his inherited Green Kimono-Hori shirt that his father had given him. It was his usual outfit: the Pants were baggy but didn't go past his ankle; it had elastic in the waist so he didn't have to use a belt. The shirt he wore under the hori was light brown and sort of robed, long sleeved but baggy, the lining of his chest was exposed while the sides were tucked inwards inside the chest section, making it robe like. The hori was laced in the front by a few strings in a chest line. It stopped about a foot down and blended into the rest of the shirt. The sleeves of it were extremely large, so he could have arm room and so he could cross his arms inside his sleeves. He was barefoot also, boots and shoes made him uncomfortable, so he went without them. His eyes had changed color also, they were now goldish-brown and were slanted on the ends. He had no beard, no mustache; he kept him self clean shaven. He heard a faint ping from the WolfSaeiga. He jumped up and sat in a sort of dog squat, his legs bended and his arms in front of him between them, the sleeves covering them completely. He stared close at the anvil that stood by the large furnace. He was in a small hut in the middle of the forest, about ¼ of a mile from Havenshire, or what was left of it. Havenshire was overrun by Wolf Fever infected people and abandoned until he and Kane led his mother and the others back for protection. Cloud poked the blade with one of his nail-claws. He winced as it burned his finger. He blew on the triangular nail and shook it, glaring at the clamp. He stuck his tongue out at it and unhooked the clamp. He held the straight blade of the WolfSaeiga in his hands, by the hilt of course. He dunked it in a barrel of water and heard the long drawn out hiss and the smell of the drifting smoke as the blade cooled. He pulled it out and examined the reformed blade. It was whole again. He noticed that as a straight blade, the WolfSaeiga had become extraordinarily dull, but he knew if he unlocked the reverse blade form, it would be a sharp as Wolf's keen eye sight and mind. Speaking of which, he looked out of the hut window at Havenshire. From there he could see his mother's laundry hanging in the wind. The walls were totally rebuilt, thanks to his father and uncle. The gates were re-hinged and Havenshire had become Saeiga Hill, the incredibly large home of the Heroes of the Kingdom. Cloud opened the door to the hut and looked around. The land was in full spring as life burst from all corners of the forest. Birds sang, squirrels scampered around, trees were thick and covered the entire field near and around Havenshire, and even the field was covered! Cloud jumped up high into the air and did multiple air tricks, roaring "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" He landed on a tree and propelled himself upwards farther. From the ramparts Mura watched his brother flying about. She rolled her eyes and walked down the rebuilt stairs. All the rubble had been cleared and the houses inside rebuilt. The stores, the office buildings, everything was the way it used to be. Wolf and Taylor rebuilt the mansion and moved inside to live. Mura walked to the open mansion doors and stepped inside. As she walked through the large entrance Ryan jumped over the railing of the side stairs and ran through a door, a book in his hand. Mura watched him go with a confused look but giggled as Sarah ran after him "GIMMIE BACK DAD'S BOOK YOU NINNIE!" She screamed as she ran through the door Ryan had run through. Mura climbed the large stairs that to the second floor as Kiara came down and said "Oh, hi Mura, I hope you don't mind but could you stay on the first floor, it's being bug bombed, we got a little case of termites" Kiara was just like her old self, her pink kimono and eyes glowing softly in the sunshine, and her long brown hair going to her middle back. She had a soft, sweet face and an excellent body. Mura shook her head and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Mura had grown up a lot like cloud too. Her body was crafted into a beautiful young woman's, Her hair was sort of long, going down to her back shoulder blades, tied in a sort of ponytail, where the hair came down and met at a pink bow that was tied in her hair, and flowed back out. Her legs and arms were slim and slender, her stomach slim as well. Her chest was built strongly like her mother's, and shaped like her dad's. She had gotten a real bra for her 18th birthday last week and was still getting used to the…well, to the tightness. She wore a blue jean skirt to show off her legs, and a light brown silk shirt, but not as light as Cloud's. Her eyes were like Cloud's, slanted, but their color was a mix of her Dad's and Mom's, Green and Brown to make a greenish hazel. Mura walked into the kitchen to see Wolf sitting at the table. His appearance was completely different. His hair was long and shaggy, going down to the end of his back. His hair was pure silvery white and his green eyes even darker. He wore his Brown Kimono hori and wore the same colored robe shirt Cloud donned. He had no wrinkles and was clean shaven. He clawed between one of his four pointed fangs with his triangular claw-nail. He looked at Mura coming in "_Ah, Mura, how are you today"_ Mura smiled, put her hands on her front thigh bones and bowed "I'm very good today Uncle Wolf, Cloud is coming back from the anvil hut, and your children are running around the house arguing and chasing each other for your book. Wolf rolled his eyes and pushed out a chair across from him with his foot, which was barefoot. Mura sat down as her father walked through. He had aged also, but like Wolf, had hair going to the end of his back and two long strands going down his front to his chest. His hair however, was pure jet black, and his triangular ears were as well. He wore an ultra dark, emerald green Kimono-Hori and had the fangs and claws of a killer. He took a seat next to Mura and pulled her to him, giving her a hug "Morning sweetheart, Cloud give you trouble in your sleep again?" He asked. Mura shook her head against his chest "No dad, just the same old snoring." Taylor snickered and let Mura go. Kacie came in through the back door with a collection of potatoes and carrots. Her body was gorgeous, she wore a white robed shirt and a very long red skirt, covering her legs but giving her room to move and walk. Her hair was in a sort of style, giving her a ponytail in the back and two circles of black hair on the sides of her head, hanging freely and flapping against her as she moved. Kacie grunted and heaved the large basket on the counter. She sighed and arched her back, falling back wards she reached her hands backwards and planted them on the floor. She had made a full arch of her body and pulled back further with strain until she heard her back crack. She pushed herself back up and sighed with relief. Kacie looked at the three situated at the table. She put her hands on her sides and asked "Where's Kane?" Her question was answered when she heard a roar come through the window

"_SHINKIROGARA!!!!!"_ Wind blasted through the window as they heard cracking of trees and the whirling of the pure silver disk Kacie roared out of the window "DAMMIT KANE SNYDER YOU WATCH HOW YOU GATHER FIRE WOOD, YOU COULD HIT THE GRAND TREE! AND REMEMBER, JUST BECAUSE IAN GAVE YOU HIS ORANGE SWORD DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ABUSE IT" she pulled her head back in the window and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Kane called back "YEA, K MOM!" They heard more loud whacks coming through the window as Kane sliced at the trees outside. Kacie went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk "So Mura, what do you plan on doing today?" Meanwhile, outside, Kane wiped sweat of his forehead. Kane was built like a tank, his chest slightly muscular but hard as steel. His black triangular ears twitched as he scratched the back of his head. Long hair obviously ran in the family as his was almost as long as Cloud's, only going down to the middle of his back, and like his ears, was black too. His eyes were emerald green like his dad's and wore the same colored hori pants as him. He too, was barefoot. On this upper body he wore the same colored robed shirt Cloud had. Kane looked over to see 2 water bottles, a basket of bread and cheese, and his emerald green Kimono-Hori shirt hung on one of the still living tree branches. Kane sighed and continued whacking at the trees, cleaving them apart with one blow. He looked up when he heard a whooshing sound and saw Cloud jumping high into the air, leaping this way and that. Kane rolled his eyes and got back to work as Cloud landed on the ramparts and dashed to the mansion. Cloud ran through the doors and burst into the kitchen "DAD, DAD! THE WOLFSAEIGA IS FIXED!" He shouted excitedly as Taylor took the blade from him. He looked up and down the green blade, fleeing the long straightness of it. Cloud asked "Can you teach me how to use it now? Huh? PLEAASE!!!" Taylor smiled "Maybe another time Cloud, you need to learnhow to properly use it now that you fixed it, just give it some time. Cloud groaned and walked out of the kitchen. He went towards the mansion door but stopped as Ryan ran past him, dropping Wolf's book. Ryan was like his dad, slim and muscular, but his hair was short, only covering the back of his neck and his human ears. His triangular dog ears were light brown and he wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Sarah came panting up towards Cloud and picked up the book. "Darn that retarded road runner" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She was built like her mother, her hair going down to her middle back and her body as hard as steel. She wore a darker shade of a pink kimono. She looked up at cloud "so what you doing Cloud?" she asked. Kacie's voice carried from the kitchen "Clooouuud, come in here and help me peel potatoes." Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes "Apparently I'm skinning brown lumps of crap" Sarah giggled as she walked back outside while he walked into the kitchen. Wolf had taken the newspaper and Taylor had another copy. Wolf sipped his tea and pointed to one article "_Fevered masses attacking Kingdom of Jerijon, the king calls for reinforcements_." Wolf looked up "_That's only about 25 miles from here"_ Mura looked up from the open refrigerator door "You don't think they'll come here do you?" Kacie's eyes moved from Mura to Wolf to hear his answer. Wolf thought about it for a minute before chuckling "_Nah, don't worry Mura, the Fevered wouldn't dare of coming this far out"_ Taylor sighed "Well that's good, I'm getting tired of hearing those shri..." The group jumped when they heard shrill screaming and roaring coming from the outside. They heard Kane's voice screaming in panic "FEVERED!!! FEVERED!!!!! HIT THE ALARM!!!"


	2. WolfSaeiga Reborn

Chapter 2: WolfSaeiga reborn

Cloud jumped up and screamed "STAND TO STAND TO" as Kacie hit the red switch next to the light. An air raid siren blasted throughout Saeiga Hill as Cloud and Ryan ran out of the door while Taylor and Wolf moved Kiara, Kacie, and Mura to the back of the kitchen, standing at the ready in front of them with claws. Cloud broke the glass armory door and took out 3 bolt-action rifles. He undid the strap on one and hoisted it on his back. He gave Ryan the other and wielded the 3rd. They ran out onto the ramparts as they saw Kane running towards the gates with Sarah and another girl who he didn't know. Cloud roared "COME ON YOU ROTTIN DIRT BAGS!" He shot at one of the fevered, hitting it in the head it screamed and fell backwards as he saw 20 more running after Kane. Kane and the girl burst through but Sarah tripped and fell forward onto the ground. Ryan put the bolt back in place as Cloud threw Kane the other rifle. He saw Sarah and the fevered about to reach her. He jumped up over the ramparts and gripped the WolfSaeiga's handle. He saw Sarah, helpless. His mind flashed with one purpose: to save her from horrid death. He pulled out the blade and didn't even realize it had become the reverse blade sword his father had used. He landed in front of Sarah and felt a flash of words flow into his mind. His eyes filled with the color of sweet, sticky blood as he swung the blade through the air at the fevered, letting loose

"MURA RAE KAZANA!!!!!!!"

Cloud's roar was heard all across the kingdom as people in every town for 100 miles turned their heads to hear the roar of power that had shattered the silence throughout the land. The sky darkened as WolfSaeiga's blade glowed bright yellow and unleashed an enormous swirling ball that flew at the ground. As it touched the ball exploded into multiple ripples of earthquake bolt energy, all blue and green, even a hint of yellow as it tore the ground to shreds. It obliterated the fevered as people saw a swirling green aura over the field where the ball struck. Cloud still had his blade in the air, panting. His vision started to blur. In front of him was a crater, and behind that was torn up ground and gigantic boulders. He panted "Sarah…she's safe" He gave a small moan and the blade returned to its normal self as he fell forward into the crater. He rolled a few times into the center of the extremely large hole. Sarah rushed to get up and screamed for her parents. Sarah jumped into the crater and sat Cloud up, he was out cold. Taylor jumped through the gate and landed in the crater. He quickly scanned for other fevered before he picked up Cloud and ran into the fortress, Sarah quickly following. Sarah stopped and saw WolfSaeiga in the crater. She jumped back down and picked it up, it was so heavy. She carried back inside as Kane and Ryan slammed the gates shut and bolted, locked, and barred the gates. Taylor burst through the mansion doors and rushed upstairs, Sarah following with the WolfSaeiga in her arms and Wolf with claws still sharp and ready to kill. Taylor kicked open the door to Cloud's room, placed him on his bed and walked back towards Sarah. Going past her he said quickly "Stay, watch him, protect him" Sarah looked after him in confusion as Wolf patted her shoulder and went after him. She looked back through the doorway at Cloud and his room. Cloud's room was neat and clean, only because his mother stressed him to clean it every few days. His bed was in the center back of the room, directly opposite of the door. Above it was huge window with brown curtains. Since it was a mansion, his room was absolutely huge. In one corner was a drawn back, half circle curtain that had a half circle rock pool built into it, but it took up about a fourth of the room, making a large pool. On the other side of the room she saw his desk with papers strewn across it, littering the top and the soft brown carpet around it. On the clothes hooks beside the door she saw four changes of his brown Kimono-Hori. She looked closely at the carefully knitted, indestructible fabric, wondering "I wonder how cute I would look in this" She quickly thrust the image out of her head and shook her head till her hair was flapping around her shoulders. "Come on Sarah, pull yourself together" she told her self as she went to a large square table situated in the room and placed the green blade on it. She saw the straightness of it and scowled in thought "I thought it was a reverse blade when he had saved me" She shrugged and went over to sit on the bed. Cloud's hair flowed out beneath him and his eyes were calm and peaceful, shut softly. Sarah saw the sheath still tied to his back and stared at Cloud's face. Deciding that he wouldn't mind, she pushed and heaved until she finally turned him on his stomach. Sarah brushed his hair out of the way…such soft, smooth hair. Sarah slapped herself mentally and worked on the lacings of the sheath. Her hands rubbed against his back as she did so. "Such a firm back" She sighed in her mind. Sarah slapped herself mentally again, shrieking in her mind "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND STOP DROOLING!" as she undid one knot she moved to the second. As her hands pressed against his back Cloud's dog ears flattened on the top of his head and he gave a small, pitiful doggy whine. Sarah gasped out as he moaned "Sarah, what are you doing?" Sarah blushed crimson as she undid the second knot and pulled the sheath off of him "I…uh…I was undoing your….your sheath knots…um" Cloud tried to rollover but couldn't "Ugh, where's dad?" He muffled into the bed. Sarah slid the sheath onto the WolfSaeiga and replied "He went back outside, but why I don't know" Cloud propped himself on his arms and tried flopped over, grunting "Grrrrrrr, this mattress is too stiff." Sarah looked over at him curiously; didn't he sleep on that mattress every night? If so then why did she never hear him complain about it?! Cloud gasped out in pain and Sarah ran to his side "Cloud what's wrong!??!" Cloud kept his head up so it wouldn't rest on his bed "My head, the mattress, it's too stiff, can't rest!" Sarah crept up on the bed next to him and sat with her legs bended and beside her. He pulled Cloud's head up onto her legs and pulled the rest of his body up so he wouldn't be strained. She asked "Better?" Cloud sighed "yeah, you….you smell good Sarah" Sarah looked at him in shock "Well, thanks….thanks Cloud." Meanwhile her head roared "But he said I smelled bad a lot of times!!! He's never been so forward and kind before, maybe he likes me! Nah, I'm sure this is just another casual day for him." Sarah poked Cloud's ear, making it twitch "Cloud? Cloud can you hear me?" All she heard was his steady, deep breathing, he was asleep. Sarah sighed and slowly picked up her hand, stroking Clouds long brown hair with care, moving it away from his face so she could watch over him.


	3. Teachings of Old

Chapter 3: Teachings of old.

"So…your name is Maddy?" Kane asked her. Maddy nodded, her short brown hair flapping around "Yea, I want to thank you again for saving for me, those damn Fevered" Kane moved closer to her, his legs hanging comfortably over the ramparts. Maddy was a slim girl Kane's age, her stomach was flat but her chest couldn't be anymore of the opposite. Her face was pretty and her eyes were blue. Kane stared at her "What are you doing so far out from the main cities? Fevered have infested the outer area, it's not safe." Maddy sighed and looked out across the forest "My parents and I were from a village about 6 miles away from here, yesterday a mass of fevered attacked and my parents were killed, and my little brother also." She said softly, starting to cry. Kane pulled her to him, hugging her as she cried "Shhhh, its ok, your safe here." Maddy cried into her chest as Taylor jumped up onto the ramparts "Kane, um…now's not a bad time is it?" Looking at Kane and Maddy holding each other he saw she was crying. Kane shook his head as Taylor sat on a battlement next to them "Did you feel the power behind that Mura Rae Kazna? It was enormous, that's more energy then I could ever want to pump out into a blast I cast." Kane nodded and looked down at Maddy, she had fallen asleep with her head pressed against his brown shirt "What an odd girl" Kane muttered. He looked up at his dad and asked "So you going to teach him?" Taylor looked over to the Grand Tree and nodded "Yes, it's time" Kane scooped Maddy up into his arms and carried her to the mansion. Taylor walked into Clouds room and stopped. He smiled as he saw Sarah lying beside him on her back. Cloud was beside her with his head on her chest as they both slumbered. Taylor shook his head and walked back out, closing the door "I'll give him another hour" Taylor thought, smiling at how Cloud had become as mischievous as him in his younger days. Kane walked in beside him "I put Maddy in my room so she can rest" Taylor didn't seem to hear him as he asked "Didn't Cloud say Kazana instead of Kazna? He said Mura Rae Kazana" Kane gasped "He did! Maybe that's why the WolfSaeiga reacted so violently, Cloud said it wrong" Taylor clenched his teeth "Or maybe he said it right…" Kane patted him on the back and went downstairs to the kitchen. Taylor opened the door again and went to pick up the WolfSaeiga. He walked outside with it and to the outside courtyard. Taylor looked at the sword in its sheath, to feel the handle he was so familiar too. Taylor closed his eyes, setting his mind on protecting Kacie now and forever. He pulled the blade out and it became the reverse blade sword. Taylor wondered if what Cloud had said might have been the reason for such a blast. Taylor clenched his teeth and jumped high into the air, roaring "MURA RAE KAZANA!!!" He swung the blade through the air as a swirling shockwave roared out through the sky. The sky darkened worse then when Cloud had released it. The shockwave met the ground and created the look of an atomic explosion as the ground shattered and hell erupted into the sky. Lava shot into the air as a massive crater sunk its way down into the ground. Taylor landed on the ramparts and looked in utter shock and horror at the destruction he unleashed. He looked at the WolfSaeiga, the blade glowing with an eerie light. He sheathed it and turned. He jumped back slightly as he saw Cloud standing behind him. His eyes were wider then Taylor's when he had seen the blast "Dad…what was that!?!?" Cloud gasped. Taylor gave Cloud the WolfSaeiga "It's the power you unlocked, all this time it was Kazana, which is WolfKaiHanyou for Scar, and not Kazna, which is Strike, So its Red Blood Scar, not Strike, I'm proud of you son" He shook up Cloud's hair with his hand in a sort of encouragement and walked down the wall stairs. Cloud watched him go but quickly caught himself and ran to the stairs "Dad wait!! How do I make it the reverse blade!!!??" Taylor stopped and turned "Just believe Cloud, your heart will tell you, literally" Cloud blinked a few times "My heart will tell me? What does that mean!?" He looked back at the crater, the lava filling it close to the brim, the sky remaining dark and clouded. He looked at the WolfSaeiga and gripped the handle. He jumped up high, about 100 feet in the air, and began his fast decent towards the ground. "WHAT MY HEART TELLS ME, WHAT IS IT TELLING ME!?!?" Cloud roared out as the ground was approaching quickly. Cloud felt his heart skip a few beats as he thought of only one thing which confused him: Sarah. He screamed and pulled out the WolfSaeiga. The blade glowed as it curved upwards and he pointed it at the ground. The blade dove through and made a large crater beside the lava filled one. Cloud looked at the blade in awe, it was so beautiful. He placed the tip inside the sheath and slid it forward. It flashed as he continued pushing it, the reverse blade changing back into the straight form. He sheathed it fully and gripped the handle again, thinking about Sarah and how much he wanted to keep her safe. He pulled it back out halfway and saw it becoming the reverse blade. Cloud gave a loud "HMPH, so that's how it works" Cloud turned and started walking towards the gates when a loud growling could be heard behind him. He whirled around towards the lava filled crater and pulled the reverse blade out. The lava bubbled as Cloud growled back through clenched teeth. The lava bubbled more violently as Cloud took a few steps back. He heard loud hissing noises and growling from the crater. He was about to run off when he gasped in horror. A large inhuman dog like creature crawled its way out of the crater to face Cloud. Its eyes were blood red and the fur was pure red. It growled at Cloud and prowled closer to him. Cloud gasped out "The stories Dad told me about creatures from lava, they weren't bed time stories!!! IT'S A HELL HOUND!!!" Cloud screamed as the HellHound roared and pounced at Cloud as he screamed the word his brother had used earlier "SHINKIROGARA!!!!!" He swung the blade at it and the silver disk about 50 feet in diameter roared into the HellHound, slicing him straight down the middle. Cloud gasped as the two halves fell in a sickening splat on the now red grass. Cloud jumped back up into the ramparts screaming for his dad when he saw him by the mansion doors, leaning against them. He ran with full speed towards him as he said "DAD!!! THERE WAS A-"Taylor looked at him "Hellhound, I know" Cloud stopped and looked at him as he continued on "The WolfSaeiga had many abilities, Wolf taught me. The Shinkirogara I learned on my own, the Gouyakutaruya was burned into my mind when I was infected with Wolf Fever, and the Mura Rae Kazna, or Kazana now, along with the Crimson Embers Light, which I haven't used in SUCH a long time because I thought it used to much energy, but the summoning of HellHounds is something I could never do, even Wolf couldn't master it. The trick isn't to summon them, it's to CONTROL them." Cloud nodded as his father changed the subject "It's May Cloud, know what that means?" Cloud narrowed his eyes and shook his head, wondering what Sarah was doing right now. Taylor laughed and looked over at him "Oh come on, don't you feel a little odd this month? You know, love wise?" Cloud gasped and shook his head, remembering that he had indeed developed a crush on Sarah. Every time he saw her he just wanted drool or rip her clothes off, which made Cloud very, very, VERY embarrassed and perverted. He looked up at his dad "So there is a reason behind it? I thought it was natural" Taylor sighed "Well it is natural, in a way…Cloud…It's mating season" Cloud gasped in utter shock "Mating season? What the heck? I didn't know I had a mating season" Taylor tried not to roar out laughing as he continued talking "Well, I already gave you 'the talk' when you were 13 and now I'm giving you the 'Mating Talk'" Cloud nodded and urged his father to go on "Ok, well Mating Season for us, you know, Half-Wolf, Half-Human, or a WolfKaiHanyou is from April to late June, and our bodies just roar out with……..well…feelings, as we look for mates. Kane already knows about it, Ryan knows about it, Mura and Sarah are getting this conversation in about a week. You're going to feel a lot of… 'Urges'…weather you choose to ignore them, I don't care. Whatever you do, you have my consent, as for your mother, she may care more about what you do about….your actions….then I would, you should talk to her….and remember, Sarah will start feeling the same things so try not to rush things if you two DO decide to…whatever just go talk to your mother" Taylor said, chuckling. Cloud bowed and thanked his dad before going into the kitchen. He walked in as Wolf tore the newspaper in half and Kacie through her dish into the sink, shattering it. Cloud piped up "Whoa! What the heck's going on here!?!?" Mura was crying on Kiara's shoulder as Maddy hugged Kane, who was looking straight out of the window. He saw Sarah (while resisting his urges) and looked closely at the letter she was holding, her face contorted in fear. Wolf looked at Cloud sadly "_It's the Dark Wolf Army, Kane is the proper age to fight, and they've come for him to go fight against the fevered" _All Cloud did was let his jaw drop.


	4. The Opposite of letting Go

Chapter 4: the opposite of letting go

Cloud slumped against a wall as Kane continued looking out of the window, completely expressionless. Cloud scoffed "He's not going, and that's that." Kane gave a loud "HA!" in a sarcastic tone. Ryan came in behind Cloud "I looked out on the horizon, I saw two patrols heading this way" Mura cried harder into Kiara's shoulder as she tried to comfort her saying "Shhhh, its ok Mura, Kane will be fine" Kane scoffed at her words "The hell I will" Kacie shattered another plate "LANGUAGE KANE SNYDER" she roared through tears. Taylor walked in to see the scene happening before him and sighed "So they've come for Kane, I knew those traitors would eventually" The group had disbanded from Dark Wolf, seeing as how they were too dangerous to stay around and how they had kidnapped Kiara. He walked over to Kane and stood behind Maddy, who was still hugging his chest. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye "Kane, when you go, keep in your mind and heart that your home and family belongs here, do everything you can to come back." Kane shook his head while Cloud roared out "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HE'S NOT GOING!!!" Taylor turned to face cloud and told him in a scolding tone "It is not your place to decide Cloud, if the army comes bearing arms and Kane doesn't go then we endanger the family!" Cloud shook his head as the loud handle of the mansion was being clanged, signaling their little "doorbell" Kane walked forward and managed to get past Cloud until he whirled around and grabbed Kane by the shoulders of his Hori. He clenched tight as he pulled him back around and threw him to the ground. Ryan roared as he pounced at Cloud but it was too late. Cloud grabbed the WolfSaeiga and ran towards the gates. Taylor and Wolf ran after him. Cloud burst out of the mansion doors and fled down the street as Wolf almost caught up with him. He reached out to grab him but Cloud had leapt up high and over the gates to see about twenty-five men sitting on horses with swords and shields, all clad in Black Dark Wolf armor. One man pointed and screamed into the air as Cloud descended, pulling out the WolfSaeiga and roaring "YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE HIM!!!" Cloud pointed the sword downwards as it stabbed into his skull. He rammed it all the way through until he hit the ground and the sword cleaved the man and the horse in two. He then slashed out forward in pure rage as he cut the legs of ten men, along with their horses. The others began to ran as Cloud mowed them down in their feeble attempts to escape. Wolf and Taylor had opened the gates and pounced on Cloud. Cloud roared as three began to get away. He pointed his sword at two and roared "SHINKIROGARA!!!" the silver disk erupted out of WolfSaeiga as it cut two out of three down. He managed to throw the sword into the last one as Wolf pinned Cloud's hands behind his back. Taylor got up and panted, looking around he saw his son's carnage. Body parts lay here and there, all the horses were dead and mutilated. Taylor growled so loudly he thought his throat would explode "DAMMIT CLOUD, NOW WHAT ARE WE TO DO, WAIT FOR THE REINFORCEMENTS THAT ARE GOING TO MISS THESE PATROLS!?!?" Cloud felt tears in his eyes as he stared down into the dirt. Wolf had gotten off of him and was looking around as well, checking the officers for important papers. Cloud got up and went over to where the WolfSaeiga was embedded in a man's skull. After a few tugs he pulled it out. He shuddered and shook all over as he saw blood down his front. "I…I killed a man" he whispered to himself. And not just one, BUT TWENTY FIVE AT ONCE!!" Cloud dropped the blade and turned to see Kane walking quickly towards him. He recoiled as Kane landed a punch hard in Cloud's left cheek. Cloud spun around and flew into the ground. Ryan and Wolf roared as they ran for Kane who was beating the snot out of Cloud. He landed a kick in his stomach and kept on kicking "YOU STUPID IGNORANT FOOL, WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO YOU FREAKING STUPID HALF BREED, YOU DISGUISTING HANYOU BITCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO!!!!" He roared as he gave a final hard kick to Cloud's stomach as Ryan and Wolf dragged him backwards to the wall. Ryan held him back as he saw Cloud doubled over, throwing up a mixture of vomit and blood, the vomit because of the fact he killed people, the blood from Kane's abuse. His heart shattered inside of his chest as he thought "Half breed, a hanyou?" Kane finally calmed down as he pushed Ryan off of him and stormed into the fortress. Mura came running out to Cloud who started to get up but fell back down next to the intestines of a horse. Cloud stared into the empty space of its carcass and kneeled over, one hand on the ground and the other on his stomach as he vomited more blood then nasty this time. Mura ran beside Cloud and hugged him to her, a few blood droplets hanging from his mouth "Big Brother why did you do it!? You should have let him go!" Cloud cried out in pain and winced "I didn't want to lose my brother; everyone who goes doesn't come back!!" Cloud began to whimper and cry hard as Mura hugged him tighter. Wolf walked over to Cloud and knelt down, pushing on one of his ribs. Cloud cried out in pain as he continued bawling into Mura's shoulder. Wolf sighed and shook his head "Well, at least you'll get something out of this as a consequence, three of your ribs are broken, one has snapped, and the other two are fractured. Cloud felt his throat build up and he pushed himself off of Mura before ejecting more blood out onto the ground. Wolf gasped "_Shit, Cloud's got massive internal bleeding, and this won't heal with the stuff we have, even my wolf blood won't help, the only thing that can is…….oh no_" Wolf shuddered as he realized what he had to do. He looked over at Taylor and shouted "_How long did it take you to heal after fights_" Taylor shouted back "Before or After I was infected?" Wolf shouted back after. Taylor eyed Wolf carefully and shouted "About an hour or two, why?!" Wolf looked at Mura and said "_Listen to me child, whatever you do, don't tell the others where I've gone, the fevered are massing in the village about a few miles from here in the forest. Cloud will die in about four hours unless I can work fast" _Wolf picked up the WolfSaeiga "_Get Cloud inside, but keep him near the gates, when I come back, no matter what you see, move him out into the field behind me, understand?" _Mura shook her head as Wolf dashed off into the forest. Taylor called after him to ask him where he was going. Mura shouted for her dad to help Cloud get inside. They pulled him into the gates as Ryan screamed at Kane "GOOD JOB ASSHOLE, YOUR GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR BROTHER'S DEATH, HAPPY!!?" Kane roared back "NOT MY FAULT HE DIDN'T LISTEN, NOW INSTEAD OF ONLY ONE OF US DYING, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE WHEN A BATTALION SIZED REGIMENT COMES TO KILL US!" Taylor roared at both of them "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I CUT OPEN YOUR INSIDES" He panted after his outburst and looked out onto the field, suddenly saying "Where the hell did Wolf go…"


	5. Reinfection

CHAPTER 5: _**RE-INFECTION**_

Wolf sprinted onto a tree and jumped from one to the other through the forest with amazing speed, his pure white hair flapping in the wind. He held the WolfSaeiga in his hand as the Reverse blade sword gleamed in the sunlight. He approached the village that used to be Maddy's and saw Fevered ransacking the area. He jumped to the forest floor and slashed a tree so that it came crashing down, alerting the Fevered. Their screeches reached him as three appeared through the woods. He cut them all down; getting used the feeling of wielding the sword again. He saw a pool of Fevered blood form and he placed the blade into the small sticky blood. The blade glowed as the sky darkened and the Blade turned back into a pure dark green blade. He gazed into the blade and saw himself infected with Wolf Fever. Wolf growled, the WolfSaeiga roaring in power as the Wolf Fever re-infected the blade. He turned and sprinted back, unaware that the Fevered were dead on his trail. Wolf dashed into the clearing as he saw Mura dragging Cloud back into the field with her father. Taylor's nose clenched up and his ears perked straight up as he smelled the familiar evil inside the blade "WOLF YOU FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!??!" Wolf jumped and flipped in front of Cloud, turning to face the Fevered that had followed him "_I JUST SAVED YOUR SON'S LIFE"_ Cloud moaned and tried to stand up. Mura helped him up as Wolf roared "_MURA, TAYLOR, GET INSIDE AND SHUT THE GATES NOW!!!!" _Taylor grabbed his daughters hand and dashed back. Cloud leaned against Wolf as he told him "_Cloud, I don't care what you have done or what will happen from this day forward, no matter what you do, you will make all of us proud, you are the only you"_ The fevered came charging at Wolf as he hacked one and the blood flew past him and a splotch of it smacked Cloud in the face. Cloud howled out as he fell backwards. Wolf dispatched the other five as he turned to see Cloud writhing on the ground, flailing about as his body pulsated. Cloud's claws grew larger and his hair a tad longer and darker. The whites of his eyes filled with the color of blood as Cloud stood up and faced Wolf. Cloud stared at him and the Fevered running towards him. The "Infected" Cloud placed a hand on his rib and snapped it back in place, grunting in pain. He then howled to the sky and ran past Wolf, claws outstretched as he roared

"**CRIMSIORONI!!!!!!!"**

Cloud's claws turned bright Crimson Red as he slashed at the Fevered, making ten crescent moon blades of energy (five for each clawed hand) roar out, shredding the Fevered. Wolf looked at Cloud who had stopped to look at his hands. The smell of blood filling his nostrils turned Cloud on to the fullest extent as its sweet aroma clouded his senses. He turned sharply and grinned an utterly evil grin as his blood red eyes bore into Wolf's. Wolf looked down at the WolfSaeiga "_Cloud isn't infected with Wolf Fever, He has just met the other side to his coin, the other half of his ancestry, the other Wolf Demon" _ Wolf stared at Cloud who growled menacingly at him and turned to face him. Wolf looked down and picked up a good sized rock. Throwing it up and down a few times lightly, Wolf gave a casual nod and said "_Hmm, yep, this will do" _And with that he hurled it at Cloud's head. The rock shattered and Cloud fell to the ground unconscious. Wolf picked him up and carried him back to the fortress, the infected blade in his hand and a new Cloud on his shoulders. As they entered the mansion Sarah looked at Cloud's face and gasped. His fangs were longer, the claws were razor sharp, and his eyes were partly open, revealing a blood red color where the whites of his eyes should have been. Sarah gasped out "HE'S FEVERED?!?!" Wolf turned and shook his head "_No Sarah, He is the opposite, you'll understand" _And with that he walked up the stairs to Cloud's room, Sarah following closely behind. Sarah followed Wolf up the stairs towards Cloud's room. She felt the blood red eyes boring into hers as she continued to try to look away. Cloud gave a small growl as he saw Sarah turn her head away from him. Wolf suddenly jerked back as Cloud began to thrash on his back. Cloud roared out as he clawed and kicked over Wolf's shoulder. Wolf cried out as a claw hit his shoulder and he dropped Cloud. Sarah screamed and ran back down the stairs as Cloud scrambled up and went after her. Sarah cried out for her parents to save her as she tore through two double doors and down the long hallway, Cloud panting and growling behind her, claws outstretched. She heard Ryan and Kane calling for her somewhere in the mansion as she clawed the door handle to her room, throwing it open and closing it quickly behind her as Cloud slammed into the door, knocking Sarah backwards onto the floor. She watched the door bang violently as she crawled backwards, whimpering in fear as Cloud screeched through the cracks, splintering parts of the door. She had made it to the foot of her triple king size bed as one of the doors came off of its hinges and crashed on the floor in a heap of splinters and cracked wood. Cloud ran through the opening and stopped, panting as his blood red eyes stabbed deep into hers, striking fear into her heart. Sarah gasped out in fear as she clutched her chest where her heart was. She climbed backwards slowly on her bed as Cloud walked forward slowly, claws at his side, stained with blood and ready to kill. "I…I can't breathe!" Sarah thought, terrified she might die of fright "I've never been…so…so…SCARED" She crawled to the head of her bed and sat their curled up as Cloud climbed on her bed and stood over her, watching her cry silently, waiting to die. "SARAH, SARAH WHERE ARE YOU!" She heard Ryan's cries. He couldn't help her now…no one could. Sarah whimpered as Cloud knelt down, his claws still exposed and near her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end. It never came for her as she felt something press against her stomach and she opened her eyes slowly. She gasped as she saw Cloud curled up beside her, his head laid beside her stomach and his claws at bay in front of him. Sarah didn't budge as Cloud laid there, his eyes closed and his slow, growling sleep was heard. She breathed slowly; still scared she would see the blood in his eyes. "SARAH!! FINALLY!" Ryan roared as he burst through the entrance. Cloud's eyes shot open and he sprang up, kneeling in front of Sarah and growling menacingly at him. Ryan eyed him closely and paced around the room, seeing that Cloud was watching him. Kane came through next, followed by Mura, Kiara, Kacie, and Wolf who stayed back against the wall. Sarah whispered "Jesus H, what the hell is going on!?" Taylor came in a moment later and saw Cloud, copying everyone else and backing against the wall "Dark Wolf Swat is here, they've come for Sarah and Kane, Sarah has to report for labor work." Cloud screeched and ran through the splintered doors, roaring with such force the mansion shook.

The swat member pointed his gun at the door. His friend tapped him on the shoulder "Dude, come on!" The swat member never took his eyes off of the door "I'm telling you, there are fevered here" The friend shook his head and pointed his 34GTJ65com SMG (machine gun) towards the kitchen door. 20 members made up the team as some went up stairs and others walked through the various doors in the main hall. "Alexi, I thought you said that Wolf kid died awhile back". Alexi lifted his helmet visor "I thought he did too, ok spread out" The men took squad positions as they inched their way through the house. One member turned sharply at the balcony as he saw a shadow shoot past the window. He screamed like a little girl as he emptied some rounds at the window. The glass shattered as Alexi yelled at him to stop being such a wuss. Alexi began yelling at him loudly "WE ARE HERE FOR A SERIOUS OPERATION AND YOU ARE JUST, ARRGH!" Alexi roared out. The soldier wasn't even paying attention to him; he was looking over his shoulder in painstaking fear. Alexi looked at him "What?" He turned and saw Cloud running at him with inhuman speed. Before he could scream his throat splattered all over the wall as Cloud jumped up into the ramparts, dodging the machine gun fire that roared through the large room. Cloud swung down from behind on a chain rope and cut off the head of three men as he fled to the shadows again. The men looked around frantically as they backed up into a tight circle formation. The man saw Cloud but before he could shout Cloud's voice roared through the mansion "CRIMSIORONI!!!!" The men couldn't run for the Blood red Blades chewed them to pieces. Cloud stood over their bodies, one of his eyes was Fever Red and the other was normal. The blood red eye turned back to normal as he slumped against the wall. He looked up to see Sarah standing their, looking at the bodies. Cloud called to her "Sarah? Are you ok?" Sarah turned her head so quickly Cloud could have sworn he heard her neck crack. She ran towards him full speed and plowed right into Cloud, sending them both flying back onto the ground. Cloud grunted loudly as Sarah squeezed the oxygen out of him in a big bear hug. Cloud looked down at her in shock. Sarah had her face buried in his shirt, right through his Hori and his Brown Kakemono (shirt) to where it was pushed into his clean shaven chest. She was crying hysterically as she squeezed harder around his waist. Cloud looked at her in complete strangeness, but put his arms around her in response. He stared up to see Taylor and Wolf looking down at him "It's not safe here anymore Cloud" Taylor said. Wolf smiled "_We got a job for you, it will make up for your recent mistakes" _Cloud whimpered "What kind of job…………."


	6. Shinkirokatayura

Chapter 6: SHINKIROKATAURA – The Storm of the Silver Clouds

Cloud saddled the horse and moaned, scratching his shoulder "So you want me to go find a new place to move to, and then what!" Cloud roared at Wolf. Wolf simply shrugged and said "_Well, I guess you come back, we want you to start near Kacie's old village, and go 5 miles to the east, Taylor's old tree stand should be there so poke around there"_ Wolf winked at him as Cloud asked "What's a tree stand?" Sarah hugged her mother tightly "I'll be back mom, its ok!" Kiara hugged her back and said "I know sweetie, just be careful out there, I know Ryan and Cloud will protect you and Mura while you're out there. Just remember, you and Ryan are our only son and daughter, don't go conniving on some suicidal adventure!" Sarah nodded and went to Cloud's horse, mounting it and waiting. Cloud mounted up in front of her while Ryan and Mura got on the other horse "We'll be fine!" Their parents and Kane waved at them as Cloud kicked his horse's sides and sent it galloping through the gate. As they exited the mansion and were out of sight, Cloud dismounted. Sarah looked at him in question but squeaked as Cloud picked her off the horse and stood her on the ground. Cloud patted the horse and it galloped off. He turned to Sarah and knelt down "Get on" Sarah took a step back "Excuse me?" Cloud rolled his eyes and said "Come on, this is faster, trust me" Sarah looked a little uneasy about it but shrugged and climbed on Cloud's back, letting her legs rest behind his and putting her arms around his waist. "Dad taught me how to do it when he used to carry mom around" Sarah gave a small "oh…" and waited as Cloud stood up and raced off after Ryan and Mura. Sarah was comfortable all the way through the ride. As soon as they neared what they believed to be Kacie's old village. They disembarked and walked slowly towards the edge of a large hill. The group gasped, seeing a massive crater in front of them. Sarah dropped into it and looked at the small stone tablet she saw embedded at the bottom. She saw that it read "_Here lies the site of a small taste of hope for our kingdom, given to us by the honorable WolfKaeisasha, he will be missed" _Sarah studied it for a minute before rejoining the group. Below the hill lay the village, but it looked as if it was abandoned. Cloud kept one hand on the WolfSaeiga, ready for a fight. Ryan flapped his enormous black cape out from his side to reveal the FallSaeiga at his side. They walked down the hill slowly, keeping watch for movement. Sarah gasped out as she saw a shadow shoot across the ground behind a building, grabbing Cloud's hand and pointing to where she saw the movement. Cloud scowled and told the group to stay put. Ryan nodded and pulled the red reverse blade out into a defensive position. Cloud reached the village square. He growled softly and pulled the WolfSaeiga out, prepared for a Fevered Attack. He heard a smash behind him as he whirled around him. An old man stood in an open doorway, staring at Cloud with soft eyes and his mouth opened in shock. He slowly approached him as Cloud held the fevered green blade at the ready. The man stopped and saw the blade. He looked from Cloud to the sword, then to Cloud again. He clenched his teeth and roared "HE HAS STOLEN THE BLADE OF OUR SAVIOR! KILL HIM!!!" Cloud's eyes widened as various hut doors burst open and people flooded out after him. Cloud saw some of their eyes; they were yellow when they should have been white. Cloud gasped as they ran at him with makeshift weapons. Cloud tried to push back the roaring mob of people without hurting any but they knocked him to the ground and tackled him. He roared at the three "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! QUICK!!!!!" One of the mob people managed to cut the top of Cloud's wrist as he pointed the WolfSaeiga upward, roaring as it shuddered into the reverse blade sword. The people screamed and scrambled away from him as blood ran down his arm. Cloud panted as they ran back for their huts, obviously afraid of the sword's appearance. Cloud looked around while the blood still ran down his arm towards the elbow "I wonder what they were so scared of…" Cloud put his arm over his face to get support. Cloud didn't even notice a drop of blood fall from his arm and go falling towards his face. Cloud could only blink before it dropped on his top lip, right underneath his nose. Cloud snorted "What the hel-YYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!!!" Cloud's blood felt like it had turned to ice. His body became stiff as he felt something snaking its way around his arm. He looked down to see bands, pure blue bands snaking their way around his arm. Cloud started hyperventilating and screamed when five of the bands rammed straight into his arm, running their way through his muscles and binding his arm tightly to the sword. Cloud fell backwards as he clutched his banded arm with his normal one, the sword still connected to his hand. He started to hyperventilate as he felt himself becoming stronger. He looked at his reflection in the WolfSaeiga and saw his normal eyes and felt a stabbing at his mind. "This must be the fever trying to take over, and dad said it was hard!" Cloud scowled and got up, the Blade following him. He swung it into a tree and screamed like a little bitch (sorry for lang.!) as it exploded into at least twenty hundred trillion pieces. He looked around and saw that the others had gone, heeding his warning. He climbed up the hill and fell his arm screech in pain. He clutched it with his left and looked down on it as the bands shot out and began wrapping their way around his upper arm, up to his shoulder. Cloud tried to scrape and shake them off but it bound him all the tighter. Cloud groaned and kept walking. "Sarah, Ryan, Mura, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" He screamed, hoping to get some sort of answer. He walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, watching with concern as the animals of the woods shrunk away from him, seeing pure undeniable evil seep out like a poisoned puddle from his entire right arm. He kept trying not to look at the tight blue bands that enclosed his arm. He moaned is frustration as he leaned against a tree. The wind was blowing softly, making his hair flap smoothly and quietly. He was about to cuss out everything around him when he felt something bang against his head. He jumped away from the colliding object. He relieved tension in his muscles as he saw an extremely old rope ladder hanging down from a high platform at the top of a large tree. He sighed "Well, I found the tree stand, BUT NO SARAH!! DAMMIT THIS SUCKS!!!!!" and with that he thrust down his sword in anger and let out such a girlish scream he thought he pissed himself as all of the ground in front of him…….well……. "Exploded?"

Sarah called up to Ryan "You sense him yet?" obviously bored. Ryan's eyes were ultra wide and his hand nearly crushed the branch of the tree he was clinging to as he saw the Gouyakutaruya roar across the forest. "………..uh…yea…..I sense him alright…" Mura kicked the tree "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sarah was about to say something when she heard horrid shrieks coming from the forest. Ryan turned his head quickly towards the sound, warning the two girls "Fevered, we better move" Mura shook her head in fear at the sound "I don't think that's fevered, it sounds bigger…" Sarah looked into the woods opposite the direction of the tree stand "Come on let's go!!!" They began running full blast into the woods. They flew past trees, a few meadows, and even multiple rivers, but still the sound was in ear shot. Mura looked back behind her to see Sarah and Ryan running with her but as soon as she turned around she nearly wet herself and screamed, stopping abruptly. Ryan looked over her shoulder "HOLY SHIT!" They were standing in front of a HUGE chasm. Sarah peered over and saw black. "Damn, that is one big drop" They heard the screeches again, realizing that it was very close. Mura groaned with fright "NOW WHAT" Ryan looked around frantically and pointed down the edge "look! A bridge, come on!" Indeed there was a bridge, but it was a small, rickety bridge held up by ropes, allowing a single file line to cross. They burst out in full speed towards it as Mura looked to her right into the woods. She thought her heart stopped for five seconds as she saw a pure red dog bounding out of the woods, its fangs bared and drool lapping everywhere out of its mouth. It had to be at least half the size of the Grand Tree, and its eyes were pure yellow as everything else was red. It jumped for Mura as she screamed and ducked. It flew over her and snapped at her neck. It missed as it fell into the chasm, howling after her. As they reached the bridge Ryan made Sarah go first, followed by Mura and him last. When Sarah was half way she looked up to see Cloud standing at the other side. Sarah gasped out in relief. Cloud stood there, his arm still covered in bands and bloody. He smirked when he saw the HellHounDs coming out of the woods. He jumped up high to the half way point of the bridge, the group of three watching him. Cloud's eyes turned from green to pure amber gold to green again as his hair flashed silver and his left hand sprouting claws as he slashed his sword in the air at the Hounds. A thick cloudy gust of wind blew out in an enormous fan as he screamed his lungs out

SHINKIROKATAURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The large dust cloud continued billowing but out of the smoke billowed pure white and silver lightning. It poured out and swirled around other bands of lightning that shot out towards the Hounds. Some of the bolts hit the hounds, disintegrating them while the others hit the ground and created a massive bolt of earthquake energy. The lightning snaked its way in and out of the ground, making a wave like appearance as it attacked the hounds, obliterating them. Cloud landed on the bridge and panted. The bands retracted with such force he thought his arm would pop off. He looked up and saw the ropes at the end burning. Cloud moaned and turned to Ryan as he changed back to his regular appearance and grumbled "oh please run" Ryan looked at Cloud and peed himself a little "RUN, RUN, and RUN!!! OH PLEASE DAMMIT GOOOO!" He yelled at the two girls who were frantically trying to reach the other side. As the first three made it the bridge snapped and Cloud felt his feet going wobbly. He jumped as the bridge went out from underneath him and he landed on the soft grass. He looked back to the bridge gone, the rest of it hanging to the side which they currently occupied. Cloud turned to the woods they now faced, sheathing his sword he sighed "We have to be careful now guys, this isn't our land anymore" They nodded and was about to begin walking when a loud honking noise made them freeze. HONK!!! HONK!!!!!! Cloud's dog ears flattened to his head "What the hell is that awful noise!?" they heard a big manly voice shout "MOVE IT YOU FUCKING PANZEE!! ITS 7 OCLOCK AND I AM LATE FOR MY JOB INTEVIEW!!" Sarah scowled and looked at the others "ok, first of all, he is a mean man Ill wager; second, what is a job interview?" They shrugged as they heard more honking and some sort of growling, and loud bangs, even wailing noises!!! They walked towards the sounds, clamping down harder on their ears. As Cloud finally exited first he literally choked on his saliva "oh hell where are we!!?"


	7. When Worlds Collide

_Chapter 7: When Worlds Collide_

They were scared, dead scared. Cloud pointed at the big moving….things…that were roaring across a big strip of what seemed like castle stone. Cloud poked Sarah but didn't take his eyes off of the pathway "Um, what else did Wolf's directions say?" Sarah pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it, reading "_Tree stand, check, through the woods, check, bridge, check, and a…road?" _Sarah looked up "what's a road?" Ryan shook his head "apparently this is" Cloud scoffed "did it say anything else?" Sarah looked down the list and looked back up at Cloud "Yea, it says to follow this road thingy down to the left and keep going till we see a sign that says, uh, 'Green Paladin'?" Sarah shook her head, sighing. Cloud just shrugged and lead the way along the road thingy. They kept close to each other as they found a smaller stone looking path next to the big one, separated by a thin strip of grass. They cautiously walked along, being careful of the big metal looking things that roared by. As they continued on they saw other people passing by them. Cloud and the group stared at them as much as they stared back. All the people were clothed in some sort of small attire, shirts and short pants of some kind, carrying weird looking baskets incredibly small in size, and some of their eyes had black reading glasses. What the people noticed where four weirdly dressed teens walking around while 2 had deadly sharp knife looking things. The passerby's mumbled under their breath about the strange, out of place teens as Cloud finally found the "green paladin" sign. He saw that the big "road" turned into a narrow pathway, going down a wide street. He could see odd hut looking things on either side, but they were HUGE! Cloud made a wolf whistle noise as he told them "Must be some pretty rich people living in these houses" They nodded and went down the concrete path, looking at the various and complex designs of grass and trees they saw. Cloud tried to pick up a scent but recoiled as he smelled oily stuff (AU Author's note he's smelling our oil DERR DERRRRR!) "We definitely aren't in the kingdom anymore" He turned around to Sarah and saw her with her head turned to the side, looking at one house. Cloud tried to turn back around but couldn't, his eyes were still glued to Sarah! He looked at her sweet face, her triangular ears that twitched in the soft wind, her beautiful eyes. He saw her hair flapping around her neck elegantly in the wind. Cloud felt a small droplet of drool in the corner of his mouth "What a soft neck she has…" He thought dreamily. Cloud regained himself and straightened up "Sarah did the paper say anything else, damn I'm getting so tired of asking that question." Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes "Well sorry, jeez, okay ummmmm, ah here it is, 659 Oharion Road." They were standing in front of a large two story house. Two ginourmas (means big retards) oak trees were roaring above into the sky as they swayed with the wind. The whole yard was grass and flower as they stood in awe at the big house. Cloud cleared his throat "well, let's go see what this is all about then, maybe we can get some answers" they approached the small wooden door and stopped. Cloud cleared his throat again and knocked twice on the door. He winced when he heard the door splinter a little bit. He heard a soft voice coming from inside "coming!" The voice was old like, mid 30's or something. As the door opened they saw a tall woman with long black hair and a soft, blackish green kimono. She had soft green eyes and her face had no wrinkles. She gasped as she saw them, but immediately noticed Mura and Cloud. She knelt down in front of Cloud and took his face in her hands. She studied him carefully before smiling "I knew he would send my grandson here someday, I just knew it" her smiled widened as she got up "You must be Cloud and Mura, and this is Sarah and Ryan right?" Cloud nodded and spoke up "Um, not to be rude but, who are you?" The lady giggled and said "I'm your grandma Cloud, I'm Taylor's mother, now come on in I got cookies baked for you all!"

Taylor was writing a message in a very large, old book. He sighed as he wrote down _"Hey mom, sorry we haven't spoken in a while, my son and daughter, along with Wolf's should be getting there soon, just tell him to get used to their new experience for awhile. I'm sorry to say Kane couldn't go; he has gone to enlist in the army to get it over with. Maddy will be sent over as soon as Kane breaks out of camp in a few days to run over to you. I hope my kids don't piss you off or anything. Love Taylor." _Wolf came in and said "_You writing to your mom again?" _Taylor nodded "yea just given her the warning" Wolf just rolled his eyes and said "oh come on, its 4 teenagers in mating season thrust into your present world, what is the worst possible thing that could happen?" Taylor scoffed and growled at him "Very funny asshole"

Cloud squeaked as words began appearing on the book he was holding "EEEK ITS ALIVE SOMEBODY Kill IT!!!" Cloud's grandma, whose name was Aiko, rushed in "Its ok Cloud, that's your dad writing to us!" Cloud turned quickly "what?" She picked up the book and read the message. She laughed and said "Taylor has come back here only twice, once to visit, and another time to give me this book. He has the same book in the past as I have here in the present. If he writes something down or sticks something there in the past, it stays there all the way up to the future, which is now. Taylor wrote this in the past about 169 years ago, which is where he is now, in YOUR world." Cloud nodded "Is there anyway to talk back to him?" Aiko shook her head and he understood. He turned to the stairs where he saw Sarah coming down the steps, her hair wet from her shower. He saw her brushing it as he felt his muscles clench. He looked down at his legs and arms and scowled "What the heck was that, it certainly didn't feel normal…" He looked back up and saw Sarah was sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down lightly "Cool, you could never do this in our time." Cloud nodded as he stood by the sliding door. Mura was playing on a mini swing set while Ryan and Aiko's friend worked the BBQ grill. He turned to see Sarah lying on the couch, her partly wet hair pushed against the pillow in a fan like pattern. Aiko came in a minute later, polishing a plate "My other son and daughter should be coming, my older son Codi and my daughter Aerial. Cloud acknowledged her and right on cue the door opened. Codi was a tall kid who looked like he was in his senior year at High School. He had raven black hair that was short and was untamed and uncombed. Aerial was just as tall, also in her senior year with raven black hair that flowed down her lower back, almost to her ass (AU: lol thought I might entertain ya'll ). Cloud waved at them as they looked at them weird and walked to find their mother "Mom who are these freaks?" Codi asked her, whispering. Aiko sighed "These are your brother's kids, your other nephew is still in the past with your brother" Aerial scoffed and rolled her eyes "Great, now I'm an Aunt, that doesn't make me feel like old shit" Aiko pointed a finger at her "Language Aerial!" she rolled her eyes as Codi followed her upstairs "Who would of thought my little hunting panzee brother could get busy and get weird kids?" Aiko sighed and explained to Cloud "Sorry, they're a bit spoiled but they've agreed to help you out here while you are all visiting." Cloud went over to the living room and sat on the floor, his back against the sofa edge where Sarah was lying down. She sighed and looked at the weird black thing with many smaller blue rectangle things. "That's a remote" Codi said, jumping over a table to land on the second couch. Aerial handed them two sodas and sat on a reclining chair. Cloud eyed the soda carefully, admiring the shiny outside while Sarah looked around for some opening to drink it from. Aerial stared at them in bewilderment "You guys have never had a soda!?" Sarah looked up and asked her "What's a soda?" Codi rolled his eyes "Oh my god we have so much work to do" Cloud just shrugged and bared his fangs, biting down into the can he put four large holes in it, lapping up the fizzy soda that squirted out into his mouth. Sarah was starting to get annoyed but not figuring out how to open it and started shaking it. Codi and Aerial looked at each other quick before rushing to Sarah "NO DON'T SHAKE IT" Too late

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Mechanics Work

Chapter 8: "Mechanic's Work"

"So you guys are going to go shopping for clothes while I fix this bike thing?" Cloud asked, confused. Codi nodded and said "Yea, you can't go walking around in our time with that type of stuff" Cloud looked down at his Hori "But I like my shirt, can I still keep my Kanamono?" Codi nodded and told Aerial "So are you going to get Sarah and Mura something kinky or are your dressing them like decent human, well, sort of human people?" Ryan poked Codi "What's kinky mean?" Codi sighed "never mind, lets go" As they left Aerial turned and said "don't hurt yourself, that's my bike so don't like totally destroy it like you already did when you jumped on it" Cloud waved goodbye and turned to see the silver bike propped up on the bent kickstand. He sighed "Well I better get to work, or whatever" Cloud began poking it, trying to fix the handle bars. He bent them in a weird way with his inhuman WolfKaiHanyou strength and growled "Man, why isn't this working" He began grunting while tying the bars in a tight knot, bending the metal with ease while trying to fix it. Cloud looked at the picture Codi gave him for reference and scowled "shit, I don't think it looks like that!" Cloud put one hand on the tire and one on the handlebars but gave a small "huh?" as he felt his claws pierce the tubing, causing it to hiss at him and go flat. "What the hell? Hey what happened to the air inside, it all went away!" He moaned in frustration and tried to fix the main bar that connected the handles to the front tire. His claws got stuck in the spokes and he picked it up with one hand, the hand he had stuck. He had his other arm at his side while shaking the other one in the air with the bike "damn thing, get off me, I command you to get off!" Aiko watched from the kitchen window and sighed "at least he's enjoying himself…I think…" Cloud finally gave a final swing before he ripped the entire spoke system up, sending the bike flying backwards into the tree. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed dramatically, pointing at the ruined heap of metal sitting crumpled by the tree "Ha! You suck, I win, and I outsmarted you!!!" The bikes other tire exploded and sent some metal at him. He swiped it away with his claws and growled "OH YEA??!! WELL TAKE THIS, CRIMSIORONI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He slashed with both of his hands at the bike as the half moon red disks roared towards the bicycle. After the blast he knew he was in some pretty deep shit when Aerial got home. "Maybe I can put it back together!!" The bike metal started melting from his attack and became a little puddle of magma hot silvery stuff "Then again……..maybe I should just run and scream like a little girl"

Sarah picked up a tiny pair of kinky panties and held it up to Aerial "how are these?" Aerial saw them and gasped, running to them she took them from her and threw them back on the rack, pushing her away from the nasty section "If you want to turn that Cloud kid on that's one way of doing it but god don't overdo it!" Sarah sighed "I can't help the fact that I like him; I just want to dress nicely for him." Aerial rolled her eyes "well dressing like you want to dance up and down on his legs isn't the way to go" Sarah nodded and pointed at Mura who was walking into the boy's changing room section "Where is she going?" Aerial looked at Mura and squeaked in fright "GASP, SHIT MURA GET BACK HERE!" Codi burst out laughing as Ryan just stood by him, holding a few pairs of blue jeans "What's so funny?" Codi held onto him for support while wiping tears from his eyes "man that's the funniest shit right there, you'll understand someday dude" They proceeded to the check out counter with there stuff and walked to Codi's car. As they piled in Aerial's cell phone rang. She answered it and said hi to her mom as Aiko told her "I would take your time coming home sweetie" Aerial scowled "why?" the other end was silent for about a minute before Aiko said a little uneasily "Cloud might need little more time" Aerial said in her sweet angel voice "Yes mommy, we'll be there in an hour" As she hung up her smile changed into a furious scowl "Get us home now, someone needs to die" Mura piped up "That's not very nice, didn't Miss Aiko teach you any manners?" The car roared down the street and flew into the traffic bare road. The three in the back screamed and crammed themselves back into the seat. Aerial and Codi laughed as they played their favorite songs full blast on the radio. As they neared the house they heard a glass shattering scream "CRIMSON EMBERS LIGHT BLADE!!!!" An explosion roared out form behind the house as burned pieces of trees and foliage flew from the sky. Aerial whimpered in fear for her bike and ran into the house at full speed while Codi told the three "Ok, go change upstairs and then meet me in the living room, I got to get the video camera and tape what ever is left of her bike, later!" and with that he walked into the house. Aerial ran out back to see Cloud sitting on a downed tree, scratching his triangular dog ear with his foot like a real dog. She looked around in panic and pointed to Cloud "WHERES MY BIKE YOU RETARD!?" Cloud started whistling casually as Aiko cleared her throat from behind her and pointed to a spot on the ground "Its right there sweetie" Aerial walked over and knelt down in front of a pile of ash that used to be her bike. Cloud walked over to her and laughed nervously "I'm sure its fixable Aerial, you can always- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Cloud shrunk back in fear as Aerial towered over him, flames in her eyes "oh this isn't going to end well" Codi said, placing the camera on the ground and holding his ears tight. Codi sighed "3….2…..1………..shit"

"**YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH YOU TORE MY BIKE TO PIECESSS LOOK AT THE PUNY PIECE OF CRAP ITS ASH, ASH YOU LITTLE BITCH ASS I PAID 343$ FOR THIS BIKE AND YOU FUCKED IT UP I OUGHTA TEAR YOUR LITTLE WOLF BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM FOR BREAKFEST I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HURT IN ALL MY LIFE, ILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I RIP YOU IN HALF WITH MY BIG BADASS BEAR HANDS!!!"**

Cloud squealed in fright like a little sissy bitch and ran inside the house, Aerial hot on his tail, roaring and cussing out all sorts of mutilating death threats. Codi was following them through the whole house with the video camera, taping Cloud screaming like a little frightened two year old girl and Aerial on the war path to claim Cloud's balls as a skinned trophy prize. "MERCY!!! MERCY PLEASE!!!" Codi laughed as he caught the funny footage on video. Cloud ran upstairs as Aerial plowed through anything in front of her. Codi screamed out to Cloud "STOP, THEY ARE STILL CHANGING UP THERE!!!!" Cloud seemed not to hear him as he rushed into a door and closed it behind him quickly using his weight to push against it. With his eyes shut tight he withstood the beatings Aerial was giving him through the door. "GET BACK OUT HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Cloud sighed after five minutes when Aerial screamed in frustration and left. Cloud still stared at the door in relief but gulped hard and whimpered as he heard Sarah's voice behind him "Um….Cloud…do you mind…I uh…have to get dressed" Cloud's mating urge hit him full blast as he tried not to turn around, his inner WolfKaiHanyou demon roaring with power. Sarah hurriedly put on her pants "Cloud are you ok?" Cloud grunted and bit down on his left forearm hard, making it bleed. "I'm fine, you dressed yet?" He mumbled through his bleeding flesh. Sarah poked him on the shoulder and he turned slowly. Sarah was wearing a tight red t-shirt with also very tight blue jeans. Her hair flowed out elegantly down to her waist as it was combed and shined up with Aerial's conditioner. Cloud gulped silently again as his inner demon urged him on "Damn mating season, damn you to hell" He cursed in his mind. His insides squirmed with one message: Mate. Sarah looked at him with question "You ok? You look kind of distracted" Cloud shook his head quickly before turning his back "You ready to go…uh…yea…" Sarah rubbed her arm shyly and gave a small "yes" Sarah sighed in her mind and said "Why can't I just tell him, I feel like I love him so much but my mind is separating fact from fiction, its so confusing!" Cloud opened the door wide while he turned his head to Sarah "So where are my clothes?" Sarah was wide eyed and looking past Cloud "Uh, Cloud, I think someone's here to see you…" Cloud scowled in question and turned back around only to get a face full of green Kimono Hori fabric in his face as Kane gave him a bear hug "SUP LITTLE BRO, CAME TO SAY HI HAHAHAHA!!" Cloud gasped through his shirt as Maddy came around Kane and waved to Sarah. She waved back as Maddy explained "Kane broke out of camp and found me, he told your dad he would be coming here. Your parents and Kane's will be coming in a few weeks" Sarah nodded as Kane twirled Cloud around, giving him a hard noogie "OWOWOWOW KANE LET GOOOO OOOOWWW!!" Kane finally put him down and whispered in his ear something that Sarah couldn't hear. Cloud gasped as Kane finished and asked "Really?" Kane pointed downwards at his hand. Cloud looked down and his jaw dropped, seeing his hand was holding Maddy's and hers was holding Kane's. Kane could only smile at his brother's expression as he squeezed Maddy's hand with love.

_3 days earlier _

The soldiers ran for cover as an enormous green Wolf Dog stood tall to at least 100 feet in the air. They shot arrows at him but the dog merely growled and swatted them away. The military training base alarm blared as it burst out into a full blown run. The dog roared out into the outlying forest as the soldiers gave up the pursuit. Meanwhile Maddy stood by a tree marked with a claw mark made X. She paced around the tree nervously but squeaked in delight as the Green Wolf Dog pounced from a clump of trees. It landed in front of Maddy and morphed into Kane. He smiled at her as she ran into his loving hug. Maddy had silent tears in her eyes "I thought they got you, I was so worried" Kane hugged her tighter as he whispered to her "Maddy, I have something I want to tell you, just incase I die" Maddy pulled him closer "Don't say things like that" Kane continued on anyway "Maddy, in case the worst should happen, I just want you to know that…..I." Maddy looked up into his face "you what?" She could see he was struggling with what he was trying to say. Maddy continued looking up at him as she squeezed her arms around him tighter "Its ok, you can tell me, it can't be all that bad, right?" Kane sighed and put his hand carefully behind her neck, and he moved their faces together. Maddy squeaked as her eyes grew wide. She relaxed after a short period and decided to enjoy it.

Mura was red with embarrassment "OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED IF YOUR GONNA DO THAT!!" Kane looked up from Maddy, who was beside him on their guest bed "Hey, if you don't like it little girl then close the door little sis" he smiled at her and went back to making out with Maddy. Mura slammed the door and threw her hands up in anger "UGH!!! BOYS!!!!!!" and with that she stormed off.

She went downstairs to see Cloud and Sarah watching T.V., both of them on opposite sides of the couch. She saw them and made them jump as she screamed "FINALLY SOME PEOPLE WITH SENSE!!!" She went to the kitchen to help Aiko with dishes, leaving a bewildered Cloud and Sarah on the couch. He looked at her and saw her shiver a little bit. Sitting up he asked "You cold?" Sarah's eyes were closed as she gave a small nod. Cloud started to crawl closer to her but Aerial burst through the front door, holding up multiple slips of pink paper "I GOT THE TICKETS FOR THE DANCE!!!!!! GET DRESSED IN FANCY STUFF AND COME ON!!!"


	9. A Dance with Romance

Chapter 9: A Dance with Romance

Cloud was sitting on the steps in his Black Jeans and his Brown Kanamono. Mura, Aerial, Aiko, and Maddy were all wearing silvery velvet dresses and makeup. Ryan had on tuxedo pants and a white Kanamono shirt on. Kane had his Brown Kanamono shirt underneath his Green Hori shirt, and was wearing Blue jeans. Aerial sighed as the group left to the car "Where is Sarah?" Cloud shrugged but then saw Aerial slowly point up the stairs. Cloud got up and turned and his eyes nearly flew out of his head. He saw Sarah wearing an extraordinary pretty black dress that was like a spaghetti strap to her shoulders and hugged all her curves, tightening around her waist and flowing out into a skirt onto her legs. Cloud shuddered as she came down the stairs. His inner demon nearly exploded all over her as he muttered "Beautiful…" As she reached the bottom step he held his arm out and she took it smiling. She was wearing red lipstick and her face was partially powdered, her hair still the same as it flowed out behind her. Aerial giggled and gave Sarah the thumbs up sign when Cloud wasn't looking. They all piled into Codi's car as they roared off into the night. Sarah had to sit on Cloud's lap cause of the room issues which suited him just fine. As they neared the gymnasium where the dance was being held Codi looked back behind the seat "Ok guys, this is our high school gym, I know you don't know what that is, but they gave us only one rule, no sex!!!" Kane snapped his fingers playfully and said "Oh damn " Maddi giggled as Ryan piped up "does that include kissing?" Codi smiled pervertedly "Depends on where it is, for example" Aerial put a hand over his mouth "Ok shut up lets just go" They all scrambled out and proceeded inwards, handing the door people their tickets. Codi turned as the music blared in the gym and people crowded the large space. Yelling he said "OK, RULE #2 IS THAT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE ANYONE EXCEPT WHOM WE ARE DANCING WITH!!!!" as soon as he was finished the group had split, leaving Sarah and Cloud alone. A slow dance song started playing as Cloud looked at Sarah and said "Codi said something about a slow dance, I think he meant like the KaiHanyou dance we had back home." Sarah nodded and she put her arms over his head and wrapped them behind his neck. Cloud put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they danced slowly on the gym floor. Cloud laid his head sideways on the top of Sarah's as they continued moving slowly across. Cloud sighed in thought and argued with himself while pressing against Sarah "Sigh, I love her, why can't I just say it" "_Maybe you don't have to say, maybe you can SHOW" _ "Yea but that wouldn't seem right" "_What if she's wanting it, its mating season for her too you know, and like dad said, I have his consent" _"Whoa there, that might be a little too far" Sarah sighed and snuggled her head under his chin as Cloud placed one hand on her back and stroked it back and forth, leaving one hand on her waist. Another slow dance song began playing but this one was pure romance. Cloud smiled "what a way to brighten a moment" he thought. He saw Kane and Maddi dancing, Aerial and Codi taking turns with Aiko, and then he saw Mura and nearly boiled in anger. Ryan and Mura's heads were together "WHAT THE HELL OH THAT LITTLE ASS HE BETTER GET OF MY SISTER!!" he roared in thought but caught himself quickly "Whoa, just relax, got to let your sister go sometime, I guess its just the big brother duty kicking in" He smiled and watched his sister in love be happy. He then frowned and wished he could feel the same thing. As they walked under an air conditioning vent Sarah pushed herself onto Cloud more, feeling the chilly blast from overhead. Cloud had finally decided on his actions. Sighing he began leading Sarah slowly near the gymnasium door, but stopped 30 feet away from it. He began stroking Sarah's hair and muttering to himself. Meanwhile Sarah sighed "He is going to, I can already feel it, I don't think I'll even slap him, I love him too much" And right on cue Cloud looked down at Sarah as she looked up. His mixed green and golden amber eyes softly looking into hers as she gave a small smile. That nearly drove him over the edge "Damn, she looks so cute when she smiles like that." Sarah continued showing her soft, small smile, knowing he knew what she wanted. Slowly but surely, Cloud moved his head down and they both closed their eyes. As their heads and lips moved together their love multiplied by 100 as they kissed under the colorful gym lights. Sarah gave a small moan as she pulled his head further into hers. Cloud rubbed her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting permission. Sarah gave it to him and they deepened it fully. Sarah gave another small moan and moved her tongue to massage Cloud's right gums. Cloud brushed the room of her mouth while still clinging to her as they stood there for what seemed like hours, but was really only 15 minutes (AU: and god damn is that long lol!!!) When he finally broke apart, Sarah's cheeks were flushed and she was blushing slightly. Cloud gave a small laugh "You don't want to stop do you?" Sarah smiled and shook her head. Cloud whispered to her as he nipped the bottom of her right ear with his mouth "I don't either" Cloud began kissing and sucking on her neck as Sarah gave him more room to do so, putting her head on his shoulder and giving him more access. Cloud massaged her bare neck with his lips and tongue softly as he continued moving down to the base and back up to her ear again. As Cloud retreated back they deeply kissed again and the intercom rang out, signaling the end of the dance. As people flooded out of the doors Cloud walked beside Sarah as Codi and everyone walked in front of them. As they waited for everyone to pile in Cloud felt his hand being squeezed. He looked down to see Sarah holding his hand and rubbing his ring finger with hers. They both smiled as Cloud rubbed his nose against hers as they both got into the car. Codi sighed as they drove into the night "Great party, definitely should go again" As Cloud heard this he was kissing Sarah on the spot right below her ear as she gave out another small moan. Cloud smiled and whispered to her "Yea, definitely"

_Taylor's Tree Stand._

Taylor sighed as Kacie lay on top of him, kissing his neck sweetly and stroking his hair with her hand. Taylor sighed "When is Wolf getting back from looking for the bridge?" Kacie kissed him tenderly and said "I don't know, maybe in the next second, or in a million years" Taylor smiled and said "works for me" that thought was shattered as Kiara kicked the tree and yelled "Wolf say's the bridge is gone!!! But he says he found the bridge posts." Taylor and Kacie rolled their eyes and sat up "You sure?! Well, at least we know where it is so we can visit next week, I hope Cloud isn't being to rough on everybody" Kacie giggled and said "Knowing him, I'm sure he's just having fun"

Taylor looked out on the horizon behind them and saw an eerie green Aura hanging over the land "hopefully more fun then we are having"

Kane and Maddy went upstairs to their own bedroom while Ryan and Mura did the same. Aiko said good night while Codi and Aerial flopped on separate couches. Codi smiled as he saw Cloud and Sarah staring at each other, Cloud stroking her hair and hugging her. Aerial giggled and said "These guys should get a room" Sarah smiled and pushed Cloud backwards against a wall while kissing him deeply. Codi's jaw dropped and said "definitely" He picked up a camera and began taping as Aerial slapped his arm "Pervert, that's your nephew!!!!" Codi giggled like a little girl and said "I know" pressing the Record button as Sarah and Cloud slid down the wall to the floor. After 5 min. Codi yawned while Aerial stretched like a cat. They said good night to the love birds on the couch that were snuggled into each other, watching the moving people box flash lights and recite stuff. Cloud flipped over to a Music Video channel and shook his head slightly to Linkin Parks' Paper Cut** ©**. Sarah asked him "Sweetie (AU: awwww…w/e lol) what is that playing?" Cloud bobbed his head to the beat "I don't know, but it makes me feel good" Sarah yawned and snuggled in too Cloud. Cloud poked her "You can't be getting sleepy now, its only 10:00" Sarah looked up at him and smiled sweetly "Yea, carry me up please" Cloud got up and bowed, saying playfully "My pleasure madam" Sarah giggled sweetly as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. As they got to the second floor Codi came out of the bathroom and saw them, saying "If there's loud banging on the walls for two hours I'm coming with a shotgun" Cloud smiled as he entered his room with Sarah and shut the door behind him. He walked over and placed Sarah on the bed. She giggled as he lay down beside her and smiled, stroking her cheek with his hand and lightly pecking Sarah's lips with his own. She smiled and pushed Cloud back, giving her the chance to get on top of him, sit on his legs and bend over to put her face directly over his, her necklace hanging down to his lips. Cloud teased her by taking the necklace into his teeth and yanking on it softly. Sarah giggled and moved her head down to meet Cloud's. They kissed deeply as far as they could go as they massaged one another's mouths and kissed passionately, not to mention sweetly. Sarah took her mouth of his, panting softly and began kissing Cloud's neck. Cloud's inner demon gave a loud roar inside his body as he hugged Sarah too him. He scratched her back with his claws softly and moved to her upper back but froze when he heard a loud snap "Oh no, I hope I didn't….yea I think I did…shit" Sarah gave a small squeak but giggled "Jeez Cloud I didn't know you took such forward approaches." Cloud smiled and continued scratching her back with one hand while the other found her dress lacings. Sarah flexed her index claw and brought it up along the lacings of Cloud's shirt, slicing them in half. Cloud sighed and said "I guess I can retie those later" Sarah laughed as she slid his shirt off and kissed his lower neck. Cloud undid her dress lacings and said "At least I'm considerate of others clothing" Sarah smiled and hugged his clean shaven chest as she moved to kiss his lips again. She took his bottom lip in between both of hers and tugged at it softly, rubbing her tongue against it. Cloud's left hand reached out for the blanket covers and covered them as Sarah's dress fell off of her. Covered and concealed by the blanket they continued on till 2:00 in the morning (AU: trust me, you don't want the long version XP)

At 2:10 A.M. Cloud sighed and held a bare sleeping Sarah close to him. She pressed her head up underneath his chin as he stroked her smooth, soft back. Cloud looked down to the floor where their clothes were scattered everywhere. He sighed as Sarah hugged him tightly, exhausted and tired from the day………and night (AU: wink ). Before Cloud drifted off into sleep, he thought about his dad and smiled "Well, I had his consent...but what about Wolf's?" He scoffed and shook his head playfully. And for the rest of the night Sarah and Cloud kept the covers over them and wrapped tightly around them, making them cuddled against one another's form, sleeping soundly and waiting for tomorrow.


	10. Daddy's Home Biatch

Chapter 10: Daddy's home BIATCH!!!!

Cloud eyes opened slowly still tired and exhausted from the previous night. He opened his eyes a little more and squeaked in fright "Well you didn't ask your mother but that's ok I guess" Taylor smiled while Wolf said "_Had least you had the decency to cover yourself" _Cloud pulled the covers over them "Come on guys, its Saturday, I need rest" Taylor stood up and gave a small scoff "For and from various activities right?" Cloud glared at him while Taylor smiled and rolled his eyes "Come on Wolf, lets leave this love nest alone, the chicks might get disturbed" Wolf tried to contain his laughter as he left a very red in the face Cloud laying there with Sarah. He laid his head back down beside hers and stroked her hair softly and slowly. Sarah gave a small moan and stirred, smiling at Cloud softly "Morning sleepy head" She poked one of Cloud's triangular dog ears and it twitched, making her giggle. She was about to pull the covers off but then stopped "Cloud, can you reach over and get my dress, it's the only thing I had" Cloud smiled and tried to reach over her but couldn't, frowning he tried again but failed. Rolling his eyes playfully he moved on top of Sarah, his chest pressing down softly onto hers and their legs rubbing against each other. Just before he reached it Sarah put her arms on his shoulders and brought his lips to hers. Cloud smiled in thought "She planned that out well" Sarah took her lips off of his and whispered in his ear "what do you say we stay… 'Asleep' for another hour and a half?" Cloud laughed "she's just as perverted as Wolf, but who said I was complaining?" he thought as he nodded softly. And went down to suck on her neck.

(AU: you don't seriously think I'm going to write porn do you?!? Well w/e if you want the long version just tell me, I don't care lol ) Meanwhile downstairs Taylor sat with his mother outside in one of the large oak branches. He watched Wolf, Ryan, and Kane sword practice. Mura and Maddi were doing each others hair on the porch while Kiara and Kacie practiced with their bows and arrows. Taylor sighed, his Emerald green Kimono Hori flapping in the wind "Been a long time mom" Aiko nodded "Yes it has, I thought you said you were going to be a week late." Taylor shook his head "There were complications, I need to take Cloud back as soon as possible." Aiko looked over to him "Why, what happened?" Taylor stared down to the ground "sigh, something is happening to the land, a green aura has presented itself over the hill, near Mt. Saeiga, and it started appearing just after Cloud released the Blood Red Strike (Mura Rae Kazana). Mom he can summon hell hounds, but if he doesn't know the true power of the WolfSaeiga everyone everywhere could die." Aiko sighed "What is the true power, isn't it this Wolf Fever you spoke of? The one that has been infecting all those people?" Taylor nodded. He was thinking so hard about what he had to but then suddenly stopped. He became rigid and cold and snapped his head back behind him, to the direction of the bridge. Aiko looked at him "What's wrong?" Taylor clenched his teeth, a pure scared look on his face "I feel, someone……..a presence, but its impossible for whom it could be, he is supposed to be dead. I can't tell for sure who it is but it's so familiar, so fearful, and so EVIL" Taylor shook his head and got up on the branch "We really have to go mom, this cannot wait, tell Aerial and Lard Ass I said hi" Aiko smiled and rolled her eyes "Just don't strain yourself sweetie" Taylor smiled and hugged his mother "I won't mommy, I promise" Aiko smiled "You haven't said mommy in ages" Taylor giggled and jumped off the branch to the porch "Having fun there kiddies?" Mura and Maddi both rolled their eyes at him as he went inside. He walked up the stairs to Cloud and Sarah's room going by Codi "Where's Cloud?" He pointed upstairs, extremely red in the face "In the shower" Taylor asked "ok...where's Sarah" Codi turned his head so quickly his neck cracked "where do you think..." Taylor became as red as him and said "oh...smart to give em there time huh little brother?" Codi nodded and stumbled down the stairs "At least you didn't have to SEE it" Taylor could only laugh as he walked back down the stairs to the couch.

Meanwhile, Upstairs…

Cloud smiled at Sarah, the water from the shower head flowing over her head and back through her hair. He stroked it and tilted her head up to kiss her really deeply. Sarah hugged him to her and placed her arms over his shoulders again. At the showers end they reluctantly got out and wrapped themselves in a towel, drying each other. As they donned their clothes and walked out Taylor was standing there "Cloud, we have to go now" Cloud looked at him in shock "Go? Why, where!?" Taylor sighed "Sarah you must stay here for your protection, Cloud and I are going back across the bridge" Sarah gasped and hugged Cloud tightly "Why do I have to go! For what reason!" Taylor shook his head "Mt Saeiga has become the breeding ground for hellhounds, the WolfSaeiga is more powerful in your hands, and you must stop it before it consumes the kingdom." Cloud scoffed "I thought we were going to leave that shit hole land alone, to flee here remember?" Taylor growled "Yes but what happens when they find the barrier between this world and our world?!" Cloud sighed, knowing he was losing the argument. They left the house and told everyone what was going to happen. Cloud sighed and looked at Sarah "I'll be back, I swear to you I'll be back" Sarah nodded and ran into his arms. Cloud stroked her hair and tilted her head up to kiss her deeply before reluctantly departing. Wolf stopped them for a second "Kane, give me Ian's ReauSaeiga" Kane scowled and did. Wolf took it and handed it to Taylor "Claws won't be enough" He nodded and they proceeded out into the woods. Sarah spoke to Kiara "Mom you know I'm following them" Kiara smiled "I know baby…I know"


	11. Going back to Hell

Chapter 11: Going back to Hell

The three stood by the newly tied bridge, ready to head back into the past. Cloud stripped down and donned his old Kimono Hori. Lacing the front he smiled "good to be back" They broke off into a full run through the woods. Cloud looked up to see the green aura hanging over the land. He sighed and continued on. For many hours they continued running nonstop until they were at least 3 miles away from Mt Saeiga. Wolf growled "you feel that? That presence" Taylor nodded and gasped, pointing he saw a lone man standing in the field. The three stopped and stood still, watching the lone figure approach. As he drew to about 100 feet in front of them he stopped, a scarf concealing his face. He wore dark blue armored legs and a large green breastplate. His blood red hair was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes, the same color, were the only thing visible about his face as he was concealed by the scarf. He narrowed his eyes at them and flapped his cloak out of the way, showing a belt of T-shaped bars. Taylor drew the ReauSaeiga as Wolf and Cloud drew the Fall and WolfSaeiga's. The man spoke out "_I knew I would meet you all the battlefield again, but against your son WolfKaiSasha?"_ Wolf growled and jumped up with Taylor shouting after him "WAIT, DON'T DO IT WOLF!!!" Wolf was falling towards the concealed figure, roaring as he pointed his FallSaeiga at him. The man simply took one of the t shaped bars and threw it at Wolf like a disk. Wolf was caught of guard as four bright blue blades emerged from it, making a four bladed sword. It roared like a fan as it cut past Wolf's arm. Wolf fell from the sky and landed face first, not moving. Taylor growled and pointed his ReauSaeiga at him "WHO ARE YOU!?!" The man took off his scarf and smiled "_Tsk, Tsk, WolfKaiSasha I'm disappointed, you of all people should know me"_ Taylor cried out in utter fear asCloud looked over at his father, the WolfSaeiga becoming tight in his grasp "Dad, who is that" Taylor began shaking all over, the fear building up inside him "Cloud, run, run for the mountain." Cloud didn't move "Whoever he his dad I can't leave you here" Taylor roared "JUST GO CLOUD, PLEASE!!!" Cloud nodded and sheathed the WolfSaeiga, taking a wide run around the now revealed figure. Taylor growled and pointed the orange ReauSaeiga at the man, who was now moving around the field in a circle like pattern, Taylor staying opposite of him. Taylor's body rumbled deep inside as he gave the most menacing growl anyone could ever hear "You died, I know, the Mura Rae Kazna, I SAW IT!!!" The man smiled and put a knife behind his head, cutting the band that held his hair he let it flow out to his middle back. He sheathed the knife "_Ready for your beating WolfKaiSasha?" _Taylor raised the ReauSaeiga high in the air "I beat you once, I CAN CERTAINLY DO IT AGAIN, BASKAIMUROKAZANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He brought the sword down and created a sideways cyclone that swirled with clouded dirt, dust, and yellow and green lightning. It roared towards the man as he took one of the T-bar swords and made one blade come out. He spun it in front of him in a circle as one by one the other blades sprouted outwards. As it spun faster and faster, and as the Baskaimuokazana (AU: Wind Death Lightning Scar) roared towards him, the man began laughing a most evil laugh. Taylor still had the ReauSaeiga slammed on the ground, the Baskaimuokazana still flying from the blade. As it neared its target Drake smiled and roared "BLISMEREMURHORO!!!!!" A black orb appeared in front of the fan and began spinning. It spun faster and faster as is began to suck dirt and dust up like a vacuum. As the Baskaimuokazana reached it the orb sucked it in completely, the dust settling. Taylor gasped out in shock as Drake grinned an evil green and three of the four blades retracted. The black orb grew immense, near the size of Saeiga Hill and had black lightning sprouting from it. As it stopped growing Drake held his now one bladed sword in two hands and swung into the orb, screaming in unbelievable rage "BASKAIMUOKAZNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cyclone roared back out at two hundred times the speed and size, surpassing the size and strength of the Gouyakutaruya. Taylor gasped as it roared toward him. He braced for impact and death but gasped as Cloud jumped in front of him, the Wolf Fever bands embedded in his arm and his hair pure silver. His amber gold eyes shone in anger and rage as he raised the Wolf Saeiga that now felt like it was two tons. He swung it around in a circle, him and the blade spinning. Cloud screamed in utter pain as the WolfSaeiga began pulling away from him, his arms being pulled. He spun with ultra human speed as he became a blur. The Wind Death Lightning Scar almost to him. Cloud finally let go, the reverse blade spinning like the Shinkirogara as he screamed with a WolfKaiHanyou's rageful voice as every single head in the land turned to the battle ground, heads that turned to hear one word that had been famous throughout the land, one word that people knew meant destruction, and fear:

GOUYAKUTAURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The blade exploded into the Tornado of Crimson Hell and ran into the Baskaimuokazana with such force the earth shook slightly. Cloud ran forward to the spot where the two blasts where pushing against one another. He spotted the WolfSaeiga stuck in the ground inside the fiery tornado and rushed inside, ignoring the fire burning him and his clothes. He reached the blade and picked it up, spinning around he slashed the air and roared "BURN WITH THE MOON KNIGHT'S FIRE, SWORD OF CRIMSON EMBERS LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURA RAE KAZANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blade turned black as the Gouyakutaruya infused with the Blood Red Scar and smashed through the Wind Death Lightning Scar. Drake smiled and stood still as the tornado flew right into him, exploding with such force all the ground in the 3 mile wide field shook and shattered, some of it being sucked into the air as the sky exploded with an atomic explosion. As the smoke clogged the air Cloud turned, the top of his Hori ripped and yelled to his dad "ARE YOU OK!?!?" Taylor panted and gave him the thumbs up sign, Wolf limping over to him. Cloud was about to say something when Drake's evil laughs rang out behind him "_HAHAHA!!! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, A PUNY GOUKAYUTAURA LIKE THAT CAN DO NOTHING AGAINST ME!!!" _Cloud growled as Drake sat cross legged on the ground "_Tell you what fool, I will let you recuperate from this pathetic attempt at a battle and let you rest. Come back same time next week, at Mt. Saeiga and we will finish this" _Cloud stopped growling but still clenched the WolfSaeiga. After careful consideration Cloud put the tip of the WolfSaeiga on the opening of the sheath and slid it in. Cloud sighed and pointed at drake "No matter what rest you get, no matter what you do, I will kill you in the end" Drake smiled and closed his eyes, apparently meditating. Cloud crossed his arms and walked off with Taylor and Wolf towards Saeiga hill. As Cloud climbed the hill to the gate he gasped. Sarah was standing there, her old pink kimono flapping in the wind, her ears twitching and her face in a look of calm steadiness. She smiled as he dropped the WolfSaeiga, sheath and all, on the ground. He cried out and ran to her. She ran to him and they met in the center, Sarah jumping in his arms and Cloud spinning with her in the air. Taylor and Wolf sighed as they walked past them into the fortress. Cloud put his mouth on hers and kissed sweetly before breaking apart and hugging. "Sigh, I missed you Sarah" Sarah held him tighter "I know, I've missed you to" They held hands and walked in together as Sarah said "Ryan and Kane are here, they came to help out" Cloud shook his head and looked Sarah in the eye "For your own good please stay out of this, I don't want you getting hurt" Sarah stopped him and turned him so he could face her. She brought his head down beside hers and put her arms around the back of his head and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear

"_Don't you mean both of us?"_


	12. Cloud of Hell

_**FINAL**_

_**CHAPTER 12: CLOUD OF HELL**_

Cloud gasped "Sarah, you, you're" Sarah smiled and nodded against his head. Cloud sighed and hugged her to him as she whispered "The Accelerated growth for me will have me in labor next week, I'm so happy Cloud" Cloud could only smile as they held each other for the longest time. Cloud began thinking "If she is giving birth next week, then that means I have to kill that evil dude before she goes into labor!!" Cloud tightened his hug and moved her to the mansion. As he walked in Kane was sitting on a familiar couch with the same T.V. in Aiko's house. Kane looked over, Taylor, Wolf, and Ryan doing the same "Well they let us borrow the T.V." Kane said, smiling. Cloud rolled his eyes and carried her up stairs to his room. He gently nudged the door open with his foot and picked her up bridal style, carrying her in. He gently placed her standing up and undid the lacings of her Kimono, letting it fall to the floor. He shivered as she hugged him "I thought you usually wore something under that" Sarah smiled and let him ease her down into the steamed up rock pool. Cloud took off his Hori top and got in with his Hori Pants and his brown Kanamono shirt. He pulled her over to him and eased their way down into the pool so it went up all the way to their necks. Sarah gently placed a claw on the back of his shirt and sliced it in half down the back. Cloud groaned but then laughed "I guess you can find every possible way to rip my clothes off huh?" Sarah nodded and tugged at the leggings of his Hori Pants. Cloud smiled and gently clawed Sarah's bare, smooth back, lightly caressing it and holding her close to him. He held her as he began tugging at his Hori Pant lacings. Cloud growled as she began to pull his Hori Pants, or Kakamanas down.

Taylor clawed the chair's arm rest "It doesn't make any sense, how could Drake be revived, and if he is, then what's to stop someone from resurrecting Dragon!??! I CANT TAKE THAT!!" Wolf sighed and continued sipping his coffee. For the rest of the week the group began hard training as Sarah's stomach grew bigger and bigger. At the week's end Cloud sighed and tied the WolfSaeiga to his back. He held Sarah from behind, seeing as how he couldn't do it from the front. He kissed her neck softly and walked out the door, Wolf and Taylor following. As they reached the field they saw Drake standing there, two T shaped swords in his hand, the blades retracted. He began to laugh as he said "_WELCOME TO ROUND 2 KIDDIES, NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!!" _

Drake smiled as all eight blades of the two t bars expanded. He pointed one at Wolf and Taylor "_I'm not here for your blood, I want his" _Cloud growled and jumped high into the air, Pulling out the WolfSaeiga he roared "THEN I'LL GO FIRST, MURA RAE KAZANA!!!" he swung into the air as the sword now shot a huge swirling mass of green lightning energy towards him. Drake smiled again and held up his sword. The lightning bounced off of it and shattered the ground around him. Cloud groaned and landed, sprinting towards him and clashing blades against one of the eight deadly blue edges. Cloud clenched his teeth and tried to push harder. Drake merely laughed and said "_PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY BOREDOM TRY HARDER!!!"_ He pushed Cloud backwards and Wolf stepped up, throwing the FallSaeiga inside its sheath at him "_CLOUD, USE THIS!!!"_ It landed in Cloud's left hand as he clenched the sheath but thrusted it upwards, causing the blade to shoot into the sky. Cloud threw the sheath aside and caught the blade as it came down. He crossed both blades of Saeiga and roared to Drake once again. He threw the WolfSaeiga at him while slashing the ground with the FallSaeiga, screaming "MORAKUARA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The brown earthquake bolt energy tore the ground to pieces as it swirled towards Drake. Before it reached him Cloud screamed "SHINKIROGARA!!!!" The WolfSaeiga blade became pure white as it spun to Drake. He lifted his sword in defense but it smashed through, cutting off his left arm. The Morakuara followed and crashed into him, sending him flying backwards and into a crater left from the previous battle. Cloud panted as the WolfSaeiga returned to him like a boomerang. Taylor threw him the ReauSaeiga and he tied it and the FallSaeiga's sheath to his waist on both sides. He sheathed the FallSaeiga and held the WolfSaeiga tight in his hands. He waited for a moment as he heard a horrible roaring noise coming from the crater. Cloud gasped as a huge blue dragon came roaring out onto the field, one of its wings missing and roaring out "DRAGNAFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He breathed fire onto the field at Cloud as he spun the green blade like a fan and drove it into the ground, creating a tight aura around him. The fire exploded all over the barrier as it fully covered him and began eating away at it. Cloud growled and pulled the ReauSaeiga out, exploding "BASKAIMUOKAZANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sideways cyclone flew out from the aura and struck Drake's breast, causing him to fly back. Cloud sheathed the ReauSaeiga and picked up the WolfSaeiga, charging towards Drake he roared a battle cry as he stood in his human form. Drake grunted and a new arm sprouted from his body and he drew another T sword. One blade expanded as the two blades clashed. Drake pushed him back and slashed at his legs, smacking the WolfSaeiga away and cutting one of his legs open. Cloud screamed out as he fell forward. Taylor and Wolf watched in horror as Ryan came rushing out "SARAH!!! HER WATER BROKE!!" Wolf turned his head sharply, his silver hair flying in the wind "_WHAT? DAMN!" _Cloud heard Ryan and looked at Drake, roaring. He pounced up as Drake stabbed the ground where Cloud used to be. He looked up to see Cloud throwing Taylor and Wolf the Reau and FallSaeiga's. His eyes turned blood red as he jumped behind them and they jumped apart sideways, making them all line up at an angle. Cloud roared out "CRIMSIORONI" and swung the sword, the red crescent moon blade reaching Drake in a millionth of a second, slashing him in half. Drake blurted blood out everywhere as his body began to regenerate. Taylor growled and lifted the sword up "BASKAIMUOKAZANA!!!!" He brought it down as the Cyclone roared across the field diagonally. Wolf slashed the ground in front of him "MORAKUARAAKAZANAKAI!!!!!" The Morakuara transformed into a cyclone as well as it rushed forward diagonally, straight towards the Baskaimuokazana. Cloud lifted his sword and pointed it straight up into the sky

MURA…..

Cloud held the sword steady

RAE………..

Cloud held it like a baseball bat, twisting his back until he heard it crack and let loose for Sarah, his family, his friends, his brothers and his sisters, and now, his daughter as he roared one final time

KAZANA

Cloud swung forward and rammed the sword across the grass in a sweeping motion as a massive Gouyakutaruya like blast roared to meet the other two blasts, combining into an ultimate cyclone wave blast that roared towards Drake as the three screamed out

"WOLFKAIHELLSAEIGA!!!"

The cyclone gave an ultimate roar as it turned bright yellow and lightning shot out from all angles of the cyclone, tearing and disintegrating everything. As it reached Drake he roared "_THIS ISN'T OVER, THE FINAL FIGHT WILL BEGIN, YOU JUST WAIT!!!!!!!!" _And with that the cyclone swirled around him and tightened, consuming the whole field and obliterating everything and anything. And as suddenly as it hit Drake it stopped, the dust clogging out all view. Cloud panted and ran forward into the smoke, Wolf calling after him "_CLOUD WAIT!" _ Cloud didn't listen as he found a large boulder tower pillaring where the blast hit. He jumped up high onto the top and rammed his blade into the top, howling up into the full moon that lit up the night. The green aura being penetrated by the eerie glow it cast on him. As Cloud howled up into the heavens Ryan came back out panting, blood down his front "WHEW, its over, finally, Sarah has had a baby girl" Taylor sighed "It's not over yet, not by a long shot, the ultimate fight will begin soon enough." Wolf continued staring at Cloud who refused to stop calling to the heavens, roaring at his angels watching him that he had defeated the ultimate evil "_What is her name?" _He asked suddenly, calmly as he turned to Ryan. He smiled "Noelle, her name is Noelle, Dad" Wolf turned back around and watched as Cloud nearly burst his lungs screaming upwards, claiming his victory, his future, his love.

Cloud jumped down and ran to the mansion, flying straight past the three standing there and kicking up a lot of dust. Cloud rushed into Sarah's room as Kane was sitting there in a chair. He saw Sarah laying in her bed, something bundled up in blankets in her arm. Cloud's appearance returned to normal as he walked slowly towards her, crawling in bed with her and sitting next to her, putting an arm around her back and poking the bundle she was holding, his ears twitching at the sound of soft cooing. Sarah's hair and chest was soaked in sweat and her cheeks were flushed, she was panting as she whispered "It's your daughter Cloud, it's your Noelle" Cloud smiled, he kissed Noelle on the forehead, he kissed her who had long black hair and black triangular dog ears on her head. He looked at Sarah and they kissed deeply, all the wolves in the land crying up towards the sky at the birth of the future. Ryan came through and sat next to Kane on another chair. Taylor leaned against one part of the doorway while Wolf leaned opposite of him on the other side "You must be proud of you daughter" Wolf smiled "_I am, You must be proud of your son"_ Taylor laughed "I know I am, but Wolf, this wasn't the final fight, the real fight will begin soon, soon this place will be destroyed, and the final fight for survival will consume both worlds, past, and present as we find our finest hour hanging by a mere thread, a thread that must be protected at all costs" Wolf nodded "_Amen" _ Cloud continued to kiss Sarah and broke apart only to stare at one another before continuing again, whispering "My Sarah….My Noelle"

_END___

_The Final Fight for survival begins….be ready, for now YOUR HELL AWAITS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
__WOLF FEVER V: HELLHOUNDS OF SAEIGA_


End file.
